The present invention relates to prosthetic devices and, more particularly, to long above elbow and elbow disartic prosthesis.
Generally, prostheses are utilized to restore function or to achieve a cosmetic reconstruction of a superficial feature of the body. Due to trauma or disease, it is sometimes necessary or appropriate treatment to surgically remove portions of the body such as a whole limb, a segment of a long bone, or inner faces of a joint. In many cases, such body components can be replaced by components or devices which restore appearance and some limited function.
When the forearm is disarticulated or severed above the elbow, the amputee is left with a substantial stump. A prosthesis is ordinarily provided which is affixed to the stump and provides the amputee with a device which restores appearance and some limited function. Devices which are currently commercially available while appearing to function satisfactorily, have disadvantages.
Turning to FIG. 1, a commercially available prosthesis is shown. Generally, the prosthesis includes a humeral structure 1, an internal locking elbow 2, a forearm structure 3 and a terminal device 4. This particular type of device is best utilized when the arm has been severed well above the elbow. When the device of FIG. 1 is utilized on a stump severed well above the elbow, the device enables the elbow joint 2 to be aligned with the elbow of the amputee's sound arm. In the event of a long above elbow amputation or elbow disarticulation, this type of device positions the prosthesis elbow well below the elbow of the amputee's sound arm and the prosthesis terminal device extends a substantial distance beyond the amputee's sound hand. Thus, it is desirable to provide a prosthesis which may be fitted such that regardless of the type of amputation, the elbow of the prosthesis may be anatomically aligned with the elbow of the amputee's sound arm to provide an anatomically proportional aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with such a device. The prosthesis of the present invention provides the art with a forearm which is rotatable with respect to the humeral portion of the arm. The present invention provides a forearm which may be moved up and down and releasably locked in several positions. The present invention provides a prosthesis which may be anatomically matched with the amputee's sound arm regardless of the particular type of amputation to provide an aesthetic appearance.
From the subsequent detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.